My Coffee Shop Celebrity
by Mrs Emacular
Summary: Nessie is content with her group of crazy best friends. Everything is good for her. Until a certain celebrity moves to her school and mixes up everything for her. With dramas along the way. Will she come out on top? AH. Kind of OOC. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Me- I do not own Twilight. **

**Emmett- Yes you do.**

**Me- REALLY!!!**

**Emmett- No. Psyche!!!**

**Me- Jackass!!!**

**Summary- Nessie is a rebellious hard ass teenager with an obsession with coffee. Her life is good with pranks and her friends, nothing could go wrong. Until a certain celebrity comes to her school and changes the way she feels about things. With a few shocks along the way. OOC, canon pairings, AH.**

**Nessie Swan- 16**

**Jacob Black-16**

**Bella Swan- 17**

**Edward Cullen-17**

**Emmett Cullen- 18**

**Rosalie Hale- 18**

**Alice Cullen-17**

**Jasper Whitlock- 18**

**Enjoy my beauties.**

**Nessie POV**

"Emmett. Are you sure you know they plan?" I double checked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes. I'm not an idiot Ness" He sighed.

"Now we both know that's not true" I laughed.

"Touché" He laughed back.

"Well" I grinned. "Let's put this baby in action"

I headed to the door, assuming my 18 year old best friend was behind me. When I didn't hear his heavy footsteps, I turned to look at him. He was looking at me with mock emotion on his face.

"I am so proud of you. My little protégée" He pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek.

I laughed again and signalled him to follow me to the hallway, so 'Operation Hardman stinker' could commence. Mr Hardman was our behaviour coordinator. He sorted out detentions, expulsions and what not. He was one of the best in the state. It was rumoured –mainly by me- that he had actually changed his name so we would 'Fear' him. Not realising the only affect 'Hardman' created was "Wow, what a douche" Anyway, where was I? It was his leaving party and we wanted to give him a little something for him to remember us by. A stink bomb. It's was admittedly old school, but a classic and effective by all means. Unfortunately, the two pupils who were most happy to see him go had been giving a warning that if we attended, they would screw us up (The bad way). We had been called into the headmaster's office -not a first for us- who had warned "If we see either of your faces at Mr Hardman's leaving do, you will face immediate suspension. For six weeks. Do you understand? He has helped us a lot this year and we want his leaving event to be a happy one" And, he'd scoffed when I innocently suggested that we wanted to apologise for our bad behaviour at the event. So, unfortunately we had to bring our plan down a notch.

The positive of his threat, was that he had left a loophole. Finding them was a speciality of mine. Mr Shackle, the headmaster, had distinctively said _if we see either of your faces. _If they didn't see our faces, they couldn't suspend us.

That's where our masks came in. They were basic black beanies, but rolled down too cover our faces and necks. Eye and mouth holes cut out.

We were reaching the cafeteria now. Where the ceremony was taking place.

"Ness, cover your face" Emmett instructed. I complied and he proceeded in pulling down his beanie.

I had to admit, I felt more bad-ass than usual. All dressed in black; Black heeled boots, black skinny's, black hoodie. Very cool.

"Ouch. Mother Fucker!" Emmett cussed loudly, making me jump. I whipped around to see he had walked into a wall.

And it wasn't a surprise. The idiot had forgotten a certain thing.

"Em! You were supposed to cut out the damn eye holes, as well as the mouth hole!" I yelled. The music was loud and pumping in the gym. They wouldn't hear us.

"There's no need for that tone young lady" He retorted, rubbing his forehead through the fabric.

"_Young Lady. _Do you really wanna go there Emmett? Do you?" I hissed.

He was silent for a few seconds and hesitated before saying. "I can't see your face...but judging by the way you said that and how well I know you. I'm assuming you're _really _pissed off....So...no. I don't wanna go there" He laughed nervously. I couldn't blame the dude. He had witnessed my temper often, and been a victim of my temper more than often. I could be a scary bitch when I wanted to be.

"Good choice. Now take of your beanie"

"You're gonna kick my ass, aren't you? Nessie. You know you only win because I know, if I did fight you, you'd only end up hurt. And, I love ya Ness. There's a chance I'd feel bad about it...later"

I ignored that comment. It'd only get the goofball in more trouble. Instead, I shook my head –pointlessly considering he still had his mask on- and sighed "No. I'm just going to have to cut out some eyeholes."

"Oh, okay" He pulled it off and threw it to me, exposing his dimpled grin. When I was 8, I had a teeny crush on Emmett, but that went out of the window when he nicknamed me 'Loch Ness Monster'. He was very attractive. Permanent dimples, green eyes, dark brown curly hair. Despite his humongous muscles and 6'3 frame, they were still his most noticeable features. He always had a neatly shaved face.

I let my backpack fall of my back and dug through it till I found some fabric scissors. I cut two holes into it and threw it back to him. His expression confused and calculating.

"Nessie. What the hell are you doing with fabric scissors in your backpack" He knelt down towards it, and rummaged about in it. "And...Jumper cables?"

I had a lot of necessary –to me, to other people...not so much- objects in my backpack. None of them being school books, but, that's what the _small_ top shelf of your locker was meant for. You never know when you would need the objects in there. I carried it around _everywhere. _The innocent things for pranks where in my locker. Along with a jacket. And an extra set of Converse All-Star. But, when it came to my backpack...let's just say it's a good thing we don't have metal detectors at Forks high.

I quickly zipped up my backpack and threw it over my shoulders. We began walking again. He put the beanie back on and over his face

"Hey. I used to be a girl scout. 'Be Prepared' and all that crap"

He didn't look convinced. "You were a girl scout for 2 weeks. Long enough for you to get the manual and I think it must have been 18 packets of thin mints. Then you got kicked out for throwing a chair at a dude who tried to buy a packet"

Oh yeah. Good times. _Good times. _I laughed lightly, "What's so bad about that?"

"He was 5"

"In my defence, I gave him a packet of Peanut Butter Patties afterwards"

"But you still made him pay"

I waved my hand in front of me in a forget-about-it manner "Details. _Details"_

We stopped at the doors, looking through the glass panels. Mr Shackle was now introducing Mr Hardman, for a speech. Students and teachers were quieting down and looking to the crappy self-built stage, where the two men stood.

Oh, this was just too perfect. Em obviously thought so too, by the way he was rubbing his hands together and snickering giddily.

My whole body tightened with excitement. I put my hand on the handle. Emmett had 8 stink bombs in his large hand. His other hand poised ready to pull the caps off when I opened the door.

Three.

Two.

One.

I heaved the door open and yelled "Smell these SUCKERS!!!" as Emmett threw them in random directions. I let the door slam shut and we pelted it down the opposite hallway, already hearing complaints and retching sounds. I heard the door swing open and Mr Sucker- I mean Hardman yell. "Stop right there!" Like he was a freaking cop.

We were halfway down the third corridor when I started to fall behind. Emmett, about forty feet in front of me, stopped as he saw me so far behind. Without a second thought, he sprinted back to me.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING?!?!"

"Walking with extremely heavy backpack I can do. Running, I can't!" I panted. I couldn't believe I had found a flaw in my almost bullet-proof plan. The angry/disgusted voices were quickly approaching.

He groaned and yanked it from me onto his own back muttering "Jeez. You're such a girl sometimes" as though it was an insult.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. The 'pack having no affect on his speed. The voices were further back now. Despite the slightly intense but mostly comical situation, I couldn't help but think about how it was awesome that, not only were me and Emmett partners in crime, but we were great friends. Practically siblings. When it looked like I could get caught, he ran straight up to me to save my ass, even though there was a chance he could get caught and have to repeat senior year...again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Emmett stopped suddenly. "FUCK!!!" He was glaring towards the door. I followed his glance and saw that people were heading towards it. _Teachers. _

We had two options. The stairs or the other direction.

"The stairs" We both concluded at the same time. It was epic I could run perfectly in heels, not that I wore them too often. All praise Alice for insisting I learn the fine art of not breaking an ankle in high heels.

At the top of the stairs we tried all the door handles in the brightly lit corridor. Typical that the last one we try should be the only one to open.

"In here" I whisper yelled, letting myself in.

Emmett shut the door behind him. We each hid under a separate table. Letting my eye's adjust to the dark room, I looked around. I noticed I was in Mr Banner's room. I liked Mr Banner. He was the one teacher who just laughed at some of the things I pulled in lesson time instead of like the other teachers who got all pissy when I insulted their hair –or lack of it. He even informed me of some of the pranks he had pulled in his day. I'd bet my first lay, that he left the door open in anticipation of me pulling something tonight. Yeah, he was definitely my favourite teacher. He only gave me detention 7 times in the whole semester. And all those were because I insulted, tripped up, or hit another student.

We were silent for roughly 10 minutes, only our breathing could be faintly heard, when we heard harsh voices. And something else...I craned my neck and listened harder. _Crap! _It was the rattling of door handles.

Through the misted glass, I could see the shadow of someone walking toward _this _classroom.

"Jim. Is your door open?!" A voice identical to Mr Hardman asked.

"Umm. Let me just check" Replied Mr Banner.

The shadow of Mr B walked to the door and I quickly hid back under the desk. I heard the handle wiggle, but no attempt to open the door was made,

"Nope. Couldn't be in here. Locked up nice and tight. Maybe whoever it was went the other way. Let's go"

_Way to go Mr B!!! I swear, if I had a thing for bald, fifty something men, I'd invite him into my bed without delay. But I don't...so I won't. I should probably send him a tree to plant or something. Maybe buy him a microscope. He's a science teacher right. Dude! That teacher just ROCKS!!! _

"Nah. Forget it. Phil, why don't you head back to the cafeteria? The smell should go soon. Get everyone back in there...maybe open some windows. We'll be there in a minute." Mr Shackles suggested calmly. I heard Mr Banner walk away.

I peeked out from under my desk towards the desk Emmett was hid under. He peeked out as well and grinned at me. I grinned back, making no attempt to move because Mr S and Mr H where still out there. I looked back towards the glass.

They exchanged a few quiet murmurs and followed in the direction of Banner. When all was silent I looked back at Emmett, and crawled near him. We were silent for a second before we burst out in loud guffaws, clutching our stomachs whilst tears rolled down our faces. I gasped for air.

"Dude. That was so epic!" I laughed.

"Yeah. It was"

I froze.

That didn't come out of Emmett's mouth. He had snapped his mouth shut when he heard the male speak.

I turned around from under the desk. Not breathing.

There stood five tight lipped people.

"GUYS!!!" I lunged at them. Hugging them tightly. There stood Bella (my big sister), Edward (Bella's long term boyfriend, and Emmett's younger brother), Alice (Edward's twin, Emmett's younger sister), Jasper (Alice's long term boyfriend), Rosalie (Emmett's long term girlfriend, Jasper's cousin).

Those, including me and Emmett, made a group of best friends. We were unbelievably close. Best friends, seemed inadequate when describing our relationship. We didn't have secrets.

To be honest, we were all pretty great, individually, as well as together.

Bella. She was my big sister and also my best friend. I was closer to her than any other person in the world. Bella was one of the smartest chicks I knew. But she had a bad-ass rebellious side which proved whose sister she was. She had long wavy pretty brown hair. In the sunlight, streaks of red would show up. She had the same eyes as me, a warm chocolate brown colour. She was a few inches taller than me at 5'6 and had a slender frame, with great curves in all the right places. Edward was a lucky guy.

Then again, so was Bella. Edward was mighty fine being ripped pretty well. Nothing compared to Emmett's brawn however. He had bronze hair and captivating green eyes. Like his big brother. He was about 6'4. He was a sexy dude and had a crooked smile to die for. He had a light stubble what added to his orgasmic-worthy-ness. If only Bella didn't love him. Edward and I had a good relationship. I had always seen him as a big brother, and his dating Bella just furthered that. He was extremely protective of me; he'd be the first person to threaten a guy I liked to take care of his 'adopted sister', forgetting I could take care of myself and knew how to throw a good punch. Him, Jasper and Emmett had taught me...They regretted that sometimes.

Alice looked nothing like her twin brother, except from the enticing eyes. She was _tiny, _everything about her screamed petite. She was a small 5'3 frame, 1 inch smaller than me. But her elfin face and tiny body, made her look extremely smaller. Her features were soft though, not fat, but not all bone. She had a pretty good pair of breasts. They just accented her body. She didn't have chicken fillets, but they didn't look like her bra had been stuffed with beach balls. Because her boyfriend, Jasper, was the tallest in the group at 6'5, she insisted she must always walk in _6 INCH heels_. I swear, the day that dude impregnates her and she can't walk in heels because of her bump, she will use her heels to shove up his ass. We had a fun relationship. Alice may look like a happy little Pixie, but damn, she could be scary when she wanted too. Say, when I refused to go shopping with her. SHE ACTUALLY CHASED ME AROUND THE WOODS NEAR MY HOME. _The one day she wears tennis shoes. _

Jasper. Now he was cool. He had this southern gentleman thing about him (He lived in the south before he moved to Forks 12 years ago, but has still managed to keep a trace of his accent), but he was anything but –well, except to Alice and parents. The ass kisser- He was a total dude. He taught me to burp the alphabet, drink tons but not get drunk, and how to sneak out the house without getting caught. That came in handy very often. He could be in the CIA with his stealth. He was like a snake. Jazz has honey blond hair with light blue eyes. Tall and lean but muscles that are dribble worthy. Like Edwards...I should probably watch those guys work out sometime. That's a show I would pay to see.

Rosalie was Jaspers cousin. No wonder Emmett gawped at her whenever she walked in the room. She. Was. Damn. Fine. I'm not ashamed to say I have a girl crush on her. She belonged on _Sports Illustrated._ She was the tallest of the girls at 5'9. Her curves were perfect and her breasts were prefect. Big, round and _real. _I didn't think all those three could co-exist when boobies were involved. Her hair was a light blonde. It flowed down just past her shoulder blades. Rosalie looked like a fucking angel. But she swore like a fucking sailor. I think that's what makes her more attractive. Her eyes were impossible a lighter shade of blue then her cousins. Another great thing about Rosalie was that she had such a dry sense of humour.

All of a sudden they burst out laughing, it startled me.

"What?"

"Nessie. Honey" Alice began. I looked at her, glaring. I was nothing like honey. I wasn't sweet. I was sour. "Why have you been staring at Rose's breasts for the last five minutes?!" She laughed loudly.

_Well, damn. That's embarrassing. _I looked at Rosalie who had a smug smile on her face. And Emmett, who was grinning at me.

"Oh. I was just seeing if that thing Emmett told me about them being completely different sizes was right" I shrugged.

Emmett's grin completely dropped, astounded and confused. Rosalie actually _hissed _at him, glowering. He actually flinched. I almost felt bad for lying. _Almost. _

"Of course. They look perfect to me Rose" All round and firm. "Maybe Emmett confused your breasts with his balls"

Rosalie's expression changed from anger to humour in half a second, she burst out laughing. They could tell when I was talking crap...most of the time.

Emmett looked at me with mock hurt on his face. "I can't believe you would say that Nessie. We stink bombed a celebration together." He shook his head sadly.

I laughed and began to walk to the door. We would have to be as stealthy as possible getting out.

**So, what d'ya think?**

**Lame?**

**Trying too hard to sound funny?**

**Feel free to point out any errors I've made. BTW, I live in England, so some spelling might be spelt that way to me. *Shrugs* **

**Leave me a review telling me if you found it funny and want me to continue as well as what sort of pranks you've ever pulled at school. **

**Mrs Emacular**

**xXx**

**P.S. I think I'm gonna write three chapters, and if people don't like it. I'll stop. If they do, I'll continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Thank you for the Story Alerts and reviews. It really means a lot.**

**Jacob will appear in the next chapter, this is just a filler chapter, revealing things about the gang...And even dropping a few sly hints about the shockers to come. See if you can guess them.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Bare with me you lovely people.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2- Pizza's and Cullen Camping trips. **

**Nessie POV**

I opened the door lightly and poked my head around the hallway. All was silent.

Except in the background where Emmett was whining to Rosalie about "Insulting the boys".

I walked out as quietly as possible, adrenaline gracing me with its presence.

Peeking round the corner, I signalled for the guys to follow me.

They followed me down the rarely used staircase and out of the old door. Good news. We had made it out of the school building. Bad news. We had to walk past the cafeteria to get to the car-park.

Really bad news. They were huge windows to the cafeteria- where Bella had told me they'd now moved the celebration- down the path to the car park. We stood run the corner.

"SHIT!" Bella cursed loudly.

"What!!!"

She blushed lightly. "Stupid heel broke" She looked to the ground and snickered.

"What!!! Bella, those shoes are _originals!!!_" Alice half screeched.

"Oh, pfft. It was an accident. I didn't want to come to the stupid celebration anyway. Seriously. What is up with telling a teacher we despise, that we'll miss him and we appreciated his work" I wondered if Alice noticed that she was trying to change the subject.

She did. "Accident? _Accident. _Right. Like when you accidently let down my car tires when you didn't wanna go shopping."

Bella attempted to hide a laugh. Like me, she had no shame. "Which time was that?" Alice and Bella loved one another to bits. And even though they'd never fallen out, they had stupid squabbles all the time. I recorded one before, and put it on the internet. It got just over 2 million views.

"When I got my brand new Porsche and was gonna drive it for the first time!" Did I mention the Cullen's were stinking rich?

"Well-"

"Ladies! Save this conversation for when I have a camcorder. We need to get back to the Den before they get there and ask where me and Em have been all night!" The 'Den' was the Cullen's basement. Esme and Carlisle –Emmett's, Edward's and Ali's parents- had created it for us. It was huge. It even had those little beds that you see in tour buses if we ever wanted to sleep over. And a closet containing some of Mine, Bella's, Jasper's and Rose's clothes if we couldn't be arsed to go home to get some. Of course, Alice had thrown out mine and Bella's items of clothing (except Rosalie's. She was just as much a fashion freak as Ali) and restored it with girly crap. I'm much rather leave in the clothes I came in.

Bella and Alice both sighed and gave up. Hugging into their boyfriends.

"Right. Everybody. Get down on your knees. They won't see us."

"Get down on my knees?! Keep dreaming. These are-"Alice's complains were shut off by Jaspers hand. She tried to glare but failed. He kissed her nose, but kept his hand there. After a few 'Thank gods' and Bella breaking of the other heel. We all got down and began to crawl.

"This is so gross!" Alice muttered.

"Then why don't you stand up Al. You're small enough that your head won't reach the windowsill anyway" Emmett whispered with a small laugh.

I heard a small thud, Emmett cuss and Alice laughing her twinkly laugh. I kept going, feeling the cold wet ground through my jeans and the small splinters of gravel creating patterns on my palm. The backpack was slapping against my ass.

"Y'know Alice. I don't see what you're complaining about. I'm getting a rather good view from where I am" Bella laughed. I looked back to see her crawling behind Edward, checking out his butt. _That would be a good view. _

Edward laughed. "I'll give you an even better view later if you'd like"

"Oh. I'd like that very much"

_Hormonal kids. _They had been dating for almost four years. Since they were 14. They got together on Edward and Alice's Birthday. 21st of May **(A/N- Anyone know his actual birthday?)**. And gave themselves to one another (What a lame ass expression) two years later on Bella's birthday, 17th of June **(A/N- I know that isn't her birthday, but I didn't think things through before I posted first chap. My bad) **Ever since they had been getting flirtier but also more romantic. It sometimes made me wanna hurl. Actually did when I walked in on them once. I chose a bad time to put my iPod on. But, on the bright side, I got to see Edward naked. He might be like a brother to me, but I was brought up to appreciate fine things in life and he was certainly fine. I didn't see him that way of course, or any of the guys. They were my best friends.

I breathed a loud sigh of relief as we got to the car park which led to the highway. Now all we had to do was get out of the campus to get to Emmett's jeep. We couldn't risk the teachers noticing it being left in school when we were warned not to pull anything. It didn't exactly blend in with all the crappy rust buckets they had here. Fortunately, they had arrived in Bella's truck and Edward's Volvo. Bella could drop Emmett of near the Jeep, and I'd hitch in the Volvo. I wasn't going in that old piece of crap.

When we got to the Mansion that was the Cullen's home. I literally jumped over Jasper and ran inside to give Esme a hug. I loved Esme. She was rockin' and more of a mom to me and Bella then our actual mother, Renee was to us. She left our dad, Charlie, not long after I was born. She moved to Phoenix, married a rich baseball player, Phil Dwyer. And has two rugrats with him now. Bree who is 7 and Riley who is 2. Each summer Bella and I would go to visit Renee for two weeks, then Bring Bree and Riley with us to Forks for another two weeks. Even though they aren't his kids, Charlie adores them.

"Renesmee, how are you?" She asked, kissing my forehead and hugging me back. Esme and her husband Carlisle were the only too people I allowed to call me by my full name. Renee and Charlie would, but that's usually only when they were scolding me...which was pretty often. I would never admit how much I enjoyed Esme was happy to see me, even though I only saw her 3 hours ago, or how she'd hug me tightly and let me take in her motherly smell. I loved how she accepted me for me, bad behaviour included. _Yo, Swan. Enough with the lovey dovey shit. _I shook it off and pulled back. Esme was about 40. Twenty two when she had Emmett. Carlisle was twenty three. They had to work hard to get where they are now. But they did it.

"Hi Momma Cullen. The plan went accordingly. All that's left is your role" I grinned. Esme's role was- when the teachers came knocking- so they could try to bust our asses for the stink bomb- to say Emmett and I had been playing video games all night. It was originally going to be studying, but that would just be unbelievable. The rest of the gang where there at the beginning so they couldn't be blamed. They could have easily left after the stink bombs to get the stank out of their hair.

"And every ones going to..." She trailed of leaving the question I knew she was going to ask, lingering in the air.

"Yup" I replied, popping the P.

"Aww, thank you" She squealed, hugging me tightly.

Everyone walked in then with confused expressions, except Emmett. He knew what was going on.

"Uhh, what's going-"Edward began to ask

"Nothing. Let's go downstairs. Pizza's on me. We're celebrating" The mention of Pizza got them following me into the den. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and dialled the number.

It picked up after the first _Bring. "Hello. Pizza Palace, how can we help you?"_

"Uh, yeah. I'd like a delivery please. I want a large Meat-lovers Pizza, A quarter pounder cheeseburger with everything, holding the onions and garlic sauce, A chicken Burger with only low fat mayo and lettuce, a large Pepperoni pizza with the cheese filled crust, a medium chicken tikka Pizza with thin crust, a southern fried chicken wrap with everything accept red onion and the normal onions...Hold for a minute please"

I plopped on a beanbag chair and asked if anyone would ask Momma Esme and Daddy Carlisle if they wanted anything. Going over in my head what I'd already ordered. Jasper came back and shook his head. I put my mouth back next to the speaker. "Umm, a volcano burger. Without anything. Then can I have 7 portions of chips, 3 big bottles of cokes and 3 orders of breadstick."

The dude on the line told me how much it was. I gave him this address and hung up.

A good prank makes me peckish.

I turned to see my pals grinning at me.

"What?" I laughed. Their faces were identical masks of excitement.

"Large meat lovers?" Emmett asked. I nodded. He grinned wider.

"Medium chicken tikka with-"Jasper began.

"With the thin Crust. Yes" He winked.

"Chicken burger with just-"

"You really think I'd forget my own my own sisters favourite?" I asked Bella. She rolled her eyes but shrugged.

"Large Pepperoni. Cheese crust?" I nodded once.

"Quarter pounder cheese burger with-"

"Damn, Rose. How do you eat so much? But yeah"

"Do I even need to ask about the wrap?!" Alice asked.

"Nope. But yeah. No onions"

She clapped her tiny excited hands together.

Without warning, they all dived on me.

"THANKS NESSIE!!!" These people really loved their food.

"You show people you're grateful by killing them. What's wrong with you people?"I joked, breathlessly. Struggling to get from under them.

"Damn Emmett. What do you eat?!" I complained as I tried and failed to push him of me.

"Food...Duh"

I rolled my eyes. I heard the basement door open and Carlisle shout. "Leave the girl alone. She's small"

"Hey. I resent that. I'm average!"

They all laughed but got of my regardless. I ran to him and practically tackled him. "Hey Pop. What're you doing down here?"

"Momma Esme asked if you all wanted to sleep" He rubbed my arm/

"I think they were planning to anyway. That's okay with you right dad?" Edward said.

"What sort of question is that anyway? These guys are always welcome here whenever. Hell, they walk right in and eat our food don't they?!" He laughed.

"That's what families do" I reminded him.

"Yes. They do. Are you gonna call your parents and tell them?" He asked us all.

"Yeah sure" We all murmured.

"Good. Now what do you want for dinner?"

"Oh, we've already ordered"

"Well. Have a good night" He nodded and walked away. I ran down the steps and dived onto my tour bed.

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

Everyone shrugged but Edward.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Guitar hero, anyone?" He smirked. He ruled at this game, and what was worse was that he knew it. We had a pretty big set-up of stuff down here. In guitar hero, my greatest point was vocals. I wasn't any Amy-Lee, but I had some good vocals. Emmett dominated the drums. Jasper the base. Rose and Bella insisted they were the band managers and the go-to-people if we ever got 'discovered'. They were so full of crap. It was guitar hero for crying out loud!

The music started playing; Emmett came in first, followed by Edward, then Jasper. I opened my mouth to sing, when the doorbell rang. I quickly dropped the microphone and sprinted up the stairs. Esme was about to pay for it when I barged in between her and the pizza delivery guy.

"No, no, no Esme. I'll pay for that"

"Renesmee. You are a guest in my house I-"

"I'm not a guest. That status went out of the window when I blew chunks over your new cream carpet after I ate that rice Emmett made" Seriously, It doesn't take a genius to know you're not supposed to re-heat rice, after it's already been cooked. Poor Esme had to clean that up. Good thing Carlisle's a doctor though.

Esme laughed lightly at the memory, but shuddered a little too. The pizza guy just looked astounded.

"How much was it again?" I asked him.

"40 dollars"

I took 4 tens out of my purse and handed it to him. He walked away after handing me the food.

I had gained a lot of money working at the Forks Starbucks. I had gone from trainee to manager in a few months so I was rarely short of cash; I needed it for the upkeep of my motorcycle. I worked hard for it though...most of the time. I was serious about coffee.

My friends and family weren't happy to say the least when I bought one. Being death traps and all. I just shrugged when they mentioned it. I could take care of myself.

I gave Momma E a loud kiss on the cheek and walked back downstairs. Someone had though to grab some plates, glasses and cutlery.

Eating the food we talked about pointless stuff. Bella had a competition with me as to who could chug a glass of coke the fastest. She won. She won everybody except for Emmett. When it came to Food, Drink and sports. We would all loose to him. Mr S and Mr H came whilst we were eating our dinner. Red faced and flustered. They left angrier when 'innocent' Esme told us we'd been there all night. Rosalie didn't fancy eating her burger, she got it right to her mouth, sniffed it, put it down. She apologised and offered to pay me back the money I wasted. _What was I, a cheap skate? _I threw my fries at her. She laughed.

When we were all stuffed, we sprawled out on the sofa, squished next to one another. Bella reminded me it was nearing 10 O'clock and I had yet to ring Charlie.

I punched our house numbers into my cell and put it to my ear.

"_Hello" _Charlie huffed.

"HEY POP!!!" I screamed down the phone. I don't know why. I think it was the 6 glasses of coke.

"_Quiet down Renesmee!"_ See. He's scolding me with my full name.

"Sorry. Bella and I are sleeping at the Cullen's place. Okay with you?"

"_Would you even listen to me if I said no?" _He asked, a little happier now.

"No. So you should try to stick with yes, that way you can try and maintain some dignity" I laughed.

"_Fine then. Of course you can sleepover. But I want to see you when you get back from school tomorrow"_

"Deal, daddio. Love you" Everyone was listening in to the call.

"_Wait. Can I talk to Bells first?" _

My only reply was to hand Bella the cell.

"Yeah dad?" We leaned near Bella. I couldn't hear what Charlie was saying though.

Her face suddenly blushed scarlet. "Dad. I'm not even- But....Urgh, you heard us? - I mean, I'm still a virg- No way, dad no!" She pleaded loudly. Trying to ignore the fact we were all there. All of a sudden she threw her hands up, exasperated. "FINE. I'M BEING SAFE. OKAY?!?!"

She hung up and threw the phone onto the beanbag.

I swear. Everyone in the room blinked, and then broke out in laughter. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Edward and me weren't breathing. What a conversation to have with your dad when your fiends were in the room. _If only I could have recorded that. _Bella just crossed her arms and silently fumed. Rosalie, who was sat next to her just dropped her head on to her shoulder and gave her a hug.

Once people had stopped laughing. We actually had a go on guitar hero. We chose Bowling for Soup's 'High school never ends'

Unfortunately, for Emmett and Rosalie. It already should have. But, due to a prank gone wrong they ended up locked in a padded cell the whole week of finals. I felt bad about that. But it gave me an extra year with them because they had to repeat senior year. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella were all in senior year too now, so next year. I'll be all alone. I sighed quietly. Oh well. It's not like they're dying. Just moving away.

Jasper had already had his birthday. Beginning of October. But the rest of our birthdays were coming up. Emmett's was during spring break. That was coming up soon.

"Oh yeah!" I jumped up. Suddenly reminded of something.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" Everyone screamed simultaneously. It was kind of neat.

"Me and Em forgot to tell you something."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We are _all _going on the Cullen camping trip this spring break" My voice was full of excitement.

Jasper, Edward, Em and me high-fived one-another; the last trip was a _great _trip...for us anyway.

Bells, Ali and Rose –Who by the way were actually still with shock- Not so much.

Bella broke out of it first. "No, no and NO. No way in hell. Na-ah. No chance. Not after last time. Have fun without me" She shook her head stubbornly, vigorously.

"Amen to that" Alice agreed.

"You are dumber than I thought if you think I'm going" Take a guess on who that was.

"Rose!" Emmett protested. "My birthday's during spring break. You can't expect me to celebrate without you" He actually seemed really upset with the thought.

"Yes I can." She refused to look him in the eyes; his puppy dog eyes once actually got a teacher to move a grade from a D to a C. Genius. They were hugged together so it looked quite odd.

"What if I don't want to? Huh?"

"Then stay here"

Emmett stared at her, pulled her chin up to make her look at him. He pulled his eyebrows together and made his lips tremble. He looked her right in the eyes and whispered "Please".

Well damn, I'd never seen her cave so quick. She quickly pulled him into a gentle kiss and groaned a "Fine".

Love. It was the biggest weakness ever. I shook my head.

Pulling back from their kiss, Em had the cheesiest grin I'd ever seen. Cheater.

The two other guys, seeing this, immediately got ideas. This would be an easy job. Rose was actually the most stubborn. Jasper got as far sighing sadly when Alice caved. Bella gave up with a huff when Edward stroked her cheek. Seriously, if love made you this week. I didn't wanna fall in love. I could do without that.

Everyone else left not long after "to get showered and go to bed"- aka, Sex- leaving me downstairs. I would've used that to my advantage with all the video games, but there was gonna be a new behaviour co-ordinator tomorrow, and I had to...introduce myself in a _unique_ way. Something for him- I heard his name was Mr Black- to think of me by. Laying down on my bed, I let ideas flood my mind.

**Okay. I know this chapter blew, but like I said, it was just a filler chapter.**

**What do you like as your take-out?!?!**

**I should be updating, weekly. Maybe earlier, but not later. It depends on how soon my brain can try thinking of something genius. On second thought...**

**Anyway, I'm starting on Chapter 3- WHERE JACOB GET'S INTRODUCED!!!!**

**Mrs Emacular**

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- I do not own Twilight.**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!- The extended Eclipse trailer was absolutely Epic!!!**

**Enjoy this chapter. I am REALLY hoping you'll love this chapter.**

**Thanks again for the Favourites and reviews. Starting this chapter, it'll be the most chapters I've ever put up on Fanfiction. I think I'll stick with this one though. So PLEASE read and review.**

**Chapter 3- Skanks, Coffee and Idiot Celebrities.**

**Nessie POV.**

I was fairly certain somebody was going to die today. It could be me, it could be a friend, it could be that geek who I enjoy stuffing in his locker when I'm really bored. It could be a squirrel...an _evil _little squirrel.

The only way that wouldn't happen. Is if I got a coffee. Now.

I could tell as soon as I was startled awake –fifteen minutes ago- that this day was going to blow.

Firstly, I was so excited with all the possible ideas for my _introduction _that I didn't sleep until 3am. Then I was woken up with five minutes to get ready. That is not enough time to; throw a fit with Esme about having to wear a stupid dress (Alice replaced all _my _clothes) because I'd fallen asleep wearing yesterday's, brush my teeth and wash my face and put up my hair. Yes I wore a dress, but it was actually a miracle I was wearing one at all. It was a chequered white and blue western styled summer dress that ended at my thighs. It made my boobs look huge! I felt like a freaking...There wasn't even a word for it. I even had to wear the stupid boots I had on yesterday because all the shoes in the closet were –dare I even say it- _colourful. _

As soon as I reached school, I was _so _putting on my converse. I feel like a whore to say the least.

That might be harder than I thought.

Bella had stayed behind this morning like the great sister she is to help get me up. Alice and Rose were desperate to get to school early because someone had told someone who told another someone who called Alice and told her that there was a rumour going around about a famous dude enrolling in school. _Yeah, and vampires play baseball during a thunder storm._ Jasper and Emmett got dragged along, and Edward had driven them because he didn't want any harm to come to his precious Volvo.

Apparently every girl in the entire Olympic peninsula had heard this because as Bella drove us around to the car-park it was like BAMB!!! _Insta-whore._

I looked around, gob smacked. They were literally hundreds of girls crowded in the car park.

"What the..." Bella trailed off.

"Hell? Fuck? Crap-bag?" I offered dazed.

"I was thinking Douche" She said, dazed herself. I'd never seen so many skanks in one place.

Usually, when I call someone a skank, I mean it. But these...these were _more_. Tight tops their kid sister might were along with miniskirts that would have fit them when they were 10. The strappy heels...well. They speak for themselves. STRAPPY HEELS IN FORK'S!!! Even Alice wouldn't try that. She was sensible and stuck with booted heels.

I looked around, scanning for someone who didn't look like they had just stepped out of the playboy mansion. The only one I found was Bella.

Even _Angela Webber, _The minister's daughter, was dressed like a slapper. She was the one girl outside of our little circle that I actually held respect for. Not anymore.

Bella randomly started snickering.

"What?"

She looked at me and tightened her lips. "Well...I was just thinking. You chose a good day to dress like that"

I realised what she meant...It looked like I had dressed differently to get attention from the so called celebrity. I'd bet my week's wage that it was nothing but a rumour.

"Alice" I growled. I think I was actually going to hurt her this time.

Bella groaned. "I'm never going to get through these little tramps without killing them" They were coming by the bus load.

"So...Killing them _isn't _an option" I checked.

"Nope" She popped the P.

_Damn. _

Well, it's a good thing I had my lucky back-pack. I pulled it from the car floor and onto my lap and unzipped it. I so knew this would come in handy one day.

"Ness, Do I even wanna know?"

"Probably not, but this is probably the only way to possibly get into the cafeteria" And I need a coffee. The shock of 'Tramp Town' was wearing off. My irritation was resurfacing.

I rolled down the difficult cab window and leaned out of it. Bella's horn honking was making no effect to move the sluts out of the way.

I switched on the miniature bullhorn (Which was half the size but double the sound) and spoke clearly through it.

"Attention all skanks!" The ho's in question turned around to glare at me. I continued. "All Pregnancy tests will commence in the east wing of building 3. Paternity tests will take place in the west wing."

Some scowled; some looked towards building 3 and some, actually headed towards building three. Not enough though.

"I repeat. Building 3 will determine who your baby daddy is. If all you sluts would move the hell out of the way, we may, or may not, show you the way."

Bella laughed as she started to slam her head repeatedly on the car horn. They started to get the jist though and begin to make a pathway.

After a few more comment's we actually managed to find a spot. I kicked the door open –ignoring Bella's complaints – and sighed. This was gonna take awhile. Attention from us was turned back towards the cafeteria. I heard girls; scream, squeal, and swoon the name 'Jacob'.

Bella came next to me and groaned. This was gonna take a while.

It took 10 minutes, just to get to the damn cafeteria door. In that 10 minutes, I had; Punched some jock in the nose for wolf-whistling at me, almost got in a fight with a bimbo, made some comments about STI's and dragged along Bella to stop hitting the chick who made a snarky comment about me. Only she could _really _insult me. Not that I wouldn't have enjoyed Bella kick her ass, but I was actually getting the shakes from coffee deprivation.

I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as I got inside the cafeteria. _At last._

But something was wrong...I couldn't hear the quiet murmur of the school students getting breakfast, instead it was a loud, high pitched buzz of feminine voices. I couldn't smell the homey smell of school's badly brewed coffee. Instead it was the smell of citrus fruits, vanilla and I couldn't be sure but...Menstrual blood, just a tiny hint.

I opened my eyes in alarm. To say I did not like what I saw would be a _bit _of an understatement.

"Oh, for Fuck's sake!" I yelled. I didn't even need the bullhorn, which I had dropped somewhere inside the crowd. My scream of frustration made all the whores in the room turn around to look at me, stunned. Everything went quiet immediately.

There were _more _of them.

Well, now I had their attention. "If you girls value your silicon, get. Out. Off. My. Way. Now." I spoke slowly, but deadly in a awesome way. I tried hard to keep the smile of my face. I was too cool. As they began to disperse around me, I headed towards the corridor, throwing a quick grin to the gang, who were sitting around a table, laughing at my theatrics. Alice was absolutely ecstatic with what I was wearing. It was a great dilemma to choose between coffees, but I needed to get my converse on. Those heels were pointy, and the mood I was in, I just might kill someone.

At my locker I unzipped my boots and threw them into my tight-spaced locker. I put my converse on, over my ankle socks and put on my khaki jacket. My legs were, unfortunately, still showing, but I had to admit- They were mighty fine. I would not be saying that to Ali though. Once she found a week spot, they'd be no going back.

I ran back towards the cafeteria. The coffee was like a siren call.

I barged through the flood of whores -noting Bella had gone to sit with the gang- Towards the coffee counter. One girl refused to move.

"Move!" I screamed, faintly noting how I was very well throwing a diva-esque fit right now.

She turned around to glower at me. Lauren Mallory. She was in Bella's year, but we shared the hate equally. She was the stereotypical cheerleader. Bitchy, a skank, loaded, evil, not very bright but still managed to think of schemes to get me busted. I could do that perfectly well on my own.

"No way! Let's do him a favour, and let him see _me _first" I had no idea what she was talking about...But, Oh no she didn't.

"Okay. First, I have no idea who you're talking about. Second, why would you want to punish anyone with seeing your face...no one could possibly deserve such a thing"

"Wow. You are dumber than I thought. Jacob Black" –she said his name like it meant something- "Is coming to live here! He's a celebrity so _obviously _he is way out of your league" She scowled at me.

"Yes, because out of the both of us. _I'm _the dumb one who's convinced something like that would actually happen to Forks" I rolled my eyes and barged past her.

I asked the lady on duty for a coffee, managing to grin when she had told me I had just got the last one. She placed it on a counter when all of a sudden every girl –and Emmett- in the cafeteria erupted in excited screams. Damn. All of a sudden I was shoved violently to the floor. My forehead smacked loudly against the linoleum covered concrete.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the dizzy spinning going on in my head. I lifted my torso with my arm and rubbed my head with my other hand. It was safe to say that that hurt like a bitch.

All of a sudden the screams stopped and I felt someone put their warm, big hands on my face and ask urgently if I was okay. The unfamiliar male's voice was surprisingly...husky, but it still felt awkward with his breath on my face, his tasty, spearmint flavoured breath.

"Yes. I'm okay. Stop fussing!" I demanded. I could take care of myself. I slapped the hands of my face. And stood up. I didn't feel _really _dizzy so opened my eyes slowly.

Hell! I must've hit my head hard. Stood in front of me was...Easily the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He was beautiful. He had a russet copper skin with dark, slightly shocked and mysterious eyes, and black cropped hair. I did a double take, he had muscles. Serious muscles. Like Emmett's, just slightly smaller to match with his age. He looked about 16, like me. I think I whimpered slightly. He was so sexy.

His eyes went from shocked to knowing in a second.

The words that escaped his lips critically impaired my first impression. Those words were- "Do you mind if I have that last coffee"

He looked at me smugly, as though he expected to get his way.

"There is no way in hell" I stated simply. His mouth went from smug to astound in a second as it swung open with a pop. My head was really starting to hurt, I was sure it was the coffee deprivation.

People were staring at us as though we were having a great debate. Lauren was actually shaking from anger. I had no idea what her problem was.

"But...I'm Jacob Black" He seemed perplexed with the thought of a refusal.

"So...I'm Nessie Swan. Not so nice to meet you. You're obviously new here, so it's best you just stay out of my way" Gasps from all around me escaped people's lips. I grabbed my coffee and took a nice _long _mouthful.

Then I realised why my school had become a walking Brothel. Jacob Black was a real celebrity...standing right in front of me; The long sip of coffee spat out all over him.

I couldn't believe it! Jessica was actually right about something.

My eyes went wide as I looked at this furious looking Jacob Black. His face was covered in coffee spit, biting my tongue to prevent laughing; I opened my mouth to speak. "....Well, you did say you wanted my coffee" I let out a loud, slightly hysterical laugh. His sexiness was getting to me again...now he was wearing a slightly wet t-shirt. I nearly whimpered again.

For a split second he looked madder, and then let out a chuckle and his face softened. At least the douche had a sense of humour.

I gulped a few more sips of coffee. There was nothing better than a good coffee. I felt calmer already. Before I knew it my coffee was empty. WFT?! I wasn't even drinking a lot, savouring it.

I looked down and saw why Mr Black had taken my spit take so calmly. In my little drooling session I had managed to spill the majority of coffee down myself.

"Crap!" I groaned, now I had a stain _and_ a forehead that was stinging like a mo-fo. Revenge was going to be sweet.

"Well, you wanted your coffee so bad. Now you've got it...and leftovers" He laughed loudly. If it wasn't me with the stain and the one he was mocking, I would have laughed myself and gave him a high-five. Now I wanted to high-five his face.

I glared at him. Apparently Mr Hollywood would have to learn things the hard way. He smirked. My fist twitched.

I was about to hit him when I felt a trickle of moisture run down my temple. I lifted my hand to examine it.

Blood.

"Now this day really couldn't get any worse." I muttered.

"Worse. You're meeting the guy who's on all your bedroom posters and you're having a crap day?" He asked with sceptical eyes.

WTF pretty much summed up my thoughts at this moment in time.

"Oh please. Before now, I'd never even heard of you!"

He gawped. "You've never heard of me? You don't know who I am?" His face turned into smugness again. "Oh, I see. You're trying to do the 'I don't know a famous guy like you because I'm down to earth like that so you'll fall in love with me' routine huh? Well it won't work"

"Dude, you're _actually _insane! Seriously, you've seen way to many movies" I looked longingly into the bottom of my coffee cup.

"I've _starred _in _those _movies. You're so stupid!" He was going to have to say goodbye to that pretty face. I don't know if I was sad or happy to be the one doing it...definitely happy.

I lunged, only to be grabbed by a pair of familiar arms.

"Edward. If you don't let me go, I will hurt you" I promised in a yell as he pulled me from the cafeteria, my legs kicking.

"Sorry Ness. No can do" He replied, his voice tight from trying to hold onto me. That Jacob Jackass was going to get what was coming to him.

People were staring, but I really didn't give a fuck. Edward had me down the hallway and near my locker in a tick.

He let go off me and I turned around to glare at him. He just cross his arms and stared back.

"What?" I snapped.

"You know you're not going to hurt me" He shrugged, referring to all the threats I'd screamed at him.

"And what makes you so sure?" I hissed, pissed as hell. My temper was not something to take lightly.

"Because I'm me" He called my bluff. He knew that I had a weakness when it came to him. Whenever I'd wrestle with all the guys he is the only one who knew when it was time to call it quits, and treat me –of sorts- like a lady. Of course, I was far from being a lady –coffee stained dress anyone- but I silently appreciated it.

I dropped my shoulders in defeat and gritted my teeth, still peeved. "Is that why the other guys sent you?"

"Partly. But mostly because Emmett is a huge fan of Jacob Black and he wants his autograph...did you know, he spends hours watching movie marathons of him with Alice? Alice is just as big of a fan and it actually trying to surf the crowd to get to him. Jaspers there to make sure she doesn't fall flat on her face and you know what Bella's like with blood" He replied, gesturing to my head. He removed the hair covering the slash and winced. "Damn. We should get you to the nurse"

I practically skipped forward with him in tow, not such a good idea with the pain and blood loss, but the nurse had lollipops.

"So where's Rose?" I asked conversationally as the nurse prodded my forehead.

"She got bored and went to the bathroom"

"Sounds like her. So...did you and my big sis have some good times in the bedroom last night?"

Edward choked on his coffee –out of the two the nurse had poured for us. She was a good woman- at my question. The nurse's eyes widened and she shook her head as to get my comment out of her head.

"Well?"

He actually looked embarrassed. I always asked questions about their sex life, and it wasn't as though they were quiet. Bella once screamed out in class she needed him (fair enough it was for help with the question and he was across the room, but no-one realised that)

When the nurse looked away to pick up the butterfly stitched, Edward grinned a nod and winked. I laughed lightly and took a sip of my coffee. It was just what I needed to ease a little of my irritation.

After I'd been stitched up and congratulated for visiting the nurse's office without having a fight beforehand, I hugged a goodbye to Edward and walked towards my locker. In there I picked up a packet of cigarette's –I'd quit for a good few months now, but I was still pissed and needed to calm down. On that thought, I grabbed some breath mints, the guys would hit the roof if they found out I'd taken up the habit again.

In the girl's bathroom, I sat on a counter, lit it up and took a drag of it.

I coughed and spluttered, I forgot how crap and disgusting they tasted. Regardless, I continued to breathe it in.

I'd been sat there for a minute when I heard it. A small, silent sob. I hadn't noticed before but the end cubicle was closed and locked. Sitting there awkwardly, I threw the half smoked cigarette into the sink and washed water over it. I had no idea what to do; I had no idea how to sympathize –My way of cheering someone up is getting them drunk so they'd forget all their problems. I only ever gave the people I was close to a hug. I scratched my head and tip-toed to the cubicle, the sobs getting a little louder. The most part of me wanted to run out and leave her be, but the buried nice girl inside of me was being stubborn. I blamed the cigarettes, stupid nicotine.

I rubbed the back of my neck and knocked softly on the door. The cries came to an abrupt stop.

"Hello...Is there anyone in there?" What a stupid question! I hit my forehead with my palm and winced, having forgotten about the stitches.

No answer.

"Look, I know someone's in there. Can you maybe come out?"

Still no answer.

"Please come out" Urgh, begging made me feel so...Urgh.

No answer again.

"If you wanna talk about it...I'll, try my hardest to care" I went to hit my head again, but stopped myself. This sympathy thing was so hard.

No answer again. Maybe humour was the answer.

"Is it Lauren Mallory? If it is, I'll totally kick her ass for you...outside of school. If I get in another fight, I get expelled" What sort of humour was that? This caring stuff was getting painful.

No answer again.

"Look. If you don't open this door right now, I will kick this door down...or for fewer extremes I'll go get the principle. Let me in and we can _both _avoid the embarrassment."

I was about to try and boot the door down when it unlocked.

When the person walked out, with a tear stained face, my jaw dropped. This was certainly the last person I would've expected. I gasped loudly.

**So?!?! Not a great cliff-hanger, but I was excited about it. **

**Give me suggestions with how I can improve my writing.**

**Did you like it? I'm just getting to grips with writing, so bear with me. I will improve.**

**Mrs Emacular**

**xXx**

**P.S. More of Jake and Nessie in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

***nervous laugh* Uh...Hi! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been real busy studying for my GCSE exams...I'll make it up to you though!**

**Me- I do not own Twilight...or Starbucks...Or 'A walk to remember'...Or A7X (Who rock btw) If I did, I would be doing dir- Never mind!**

**OMG! That's the most reviews I've had so far. Fair enough, it's only 3 chapters, but I am proud. **

**I love you people who review and put me on Alerts and favourites.**

**Well, there were only 2 people who guessed who was crying correctly...or at all but thank you, 'cheerzombieslove24'. You are a smart cookie (for that you will get a virtual Cookie) However, only me 08, is an even smarter cookie for trying to guess what she was crying about...We shall see 'only me 08'. We shall see **** Thanks for playing along guys!**

**Enjoy...and R&R if you will.**

Chapter 4- Tears, promises and bonding.

Nessie POV

"Rosalie" I gasped, worried. "What is it, what's wrong?"

I hugged on to her tightly. This must be serious if it's _Rosalie_ crying, she's the toughest bitch I know. When we all sat down to watch a movie called 'To remember a walk' or 'A walk to remember', it was so sad even I nearly started crying. She fell asleep. _Pay attention! _I ordered myself.

I checked her over; she didn't look harmed, just...severely distraught. This made me feel so angry. It made me feel pain, for her pain.

"Wow. So _that's _what caring is!" I word vomited. _Damn, bad time. _

Rosalie just ignored my explosion and sobbed into my shoulder, gripping on to me tightly. I resisted running away over the tears. They scared me.

I rubbed her arm. "Rosalie. What's wrong? What's happened?" I didn't feel so 'Urgh' begging now, knowing I was potentially helping my friend.

"I- I...can't t-tell you" I barely understood the words through her sobs and the way her breathing was becoming erratic.

"Sure you can" I encouraged desperately. She just shook her head and cried harder.

I sat silently for a minute, holding her tightly thinking of what to do. "Rose...I'll go get Emmett, okay? I'll be just a-"

"NO!" She screeched all of a sudden, looking me straight in the eye. Her eyes were fierce but puffy and red with snot running from her nostril. She was a mess. Her sudden anger made her cries halt in an instant.

"Why?" I asked, calmly.

She avoided the question and just said. "Ness, you have to promise you won't say _anything _about this to anyone. Especially Emmett" Her voice was hoarse from all the sobbing, but determined.

"I promise-"

"Thanks Nessie" She sighed in relief.

"-as long as you tell me the truth"

"What?" She screeched again, tears forming in her eyes.

"Lying about daft things to my friends I'll do. Keeping things from them, which they may very much need to know, I don't like. So I'd better have a good reason for doing it" Wow, the loyalty from my speech made me sound almost...respectable. _Ha! Me, respectable...I'd like to see that. _

Rose's face broke, and she sat down on the floor, lifting her knees to her chin and embracing them. She sighed sadly, her face concentrated. "I...can't Ness-"

"Well, then I won't keep this from them" I said as softly as I could manage. Something about this situation seemed really serious, I wouldn't break the pact we all made when I was 8 when it wasn't for a good reason.

"Let me finish!" She snapped.

"I can't tell you _yet_?"

"Why not?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

"I'm not going to explain why right now because I'm not fucking certain about the thing yet...you just have to trust me I guess. I'll tell you tomorrow though...once I know for sure" She set her jaw in a stubborn manner.

Give in or not give in?

Rosalie was extremely stubborn, more than me in fact. Only Emmett could ever make her bend her will with his damned puppy dog eyes...among other things.

"Fine, will you tell me in school or outside of school?" I sighed, popping a breath mint in my mouth and offering Rose one; she took it and threw in her mouth as she deliberated.

"Outside of school. What's Bells doing tomorrow night?" She asked, sucking on her mint. The redness around her eyes starting to fade.

"Going to the Den, I think. I'll be going over there when my shifts finished, I assumed that's where you'll all be...like always" I was confused to say the least, if we weren't at the Cullen's place, we were either at the log cabin on Jasper's parents land, Rosalie's ridiculously huge bedroom or the attic at mine and Bella's house.

We only ever went to the log cabin on planned weekends, and Rose's parents only ever let us girls in the bedroom (They were so strict, they wouldn't even let Jasper in her room- And he was her cousin!) and the attic was where we would have horror movie marathons-The creaky floorboards, old sofas and the dim light which zonked out after a few minutes of it being on made for a perfect atmosphere. We had no need to go to either of those places, so why _wouldn't _we be at the Cullen's place. It was the perfect, all purpose, and normal place to be.

We were stinking poor compared to them. They were the only 3 really wealthy families in Forks, Charlie brought in a pretty decent wage, being the chief of police and all, but that barely got us a nice kitchen refurbishment and a 42 inch flat screen TV in the last year. That's the reason why me and Bella chose to get our own wage –to add to our allowance- so we could buy things for ourselves without leaving our poor father broke.

"Oh good. Well, I suppose after your shift. I'll pick you up and meet you out front at eight, okay?"

"No!" I protested.

"And why the fuck not?" See, I said she swore like a sailor!

"Because my shift finishes at seven. Wednesday tomorrow...remember" I tapped my temple. She scowled.

"My bad. I'll be out front at seven" She was about to say something else, but her face turned green and resulted into her jumping up and running to throw up noisily in the toilet.

"Nice" I muttered, heaving myself up to see if she was okay.

She coughed and spluttered a little, then turned to look at my confused face.

"What?" She snapped defensively. "It's probably just those mints you gave me...how long have you had those anyway?"

I thought back to the last time I smoked. I'd quit for about 4 months now, and I only ever took mints when I'd had one... It was nearing the end of February now.

"Only since November, that is nothing to them Pizza rolls Emmett ate from my locker the other day...I'm pretty sure they were going for a half a year mark"

"That is fucking disgusting!"

"Anyway, if it's the mints, why aren't I throwing up?" I asked, crossing my arms in a stubborn gesture.

"You're used to eating month's old food" She answered without a beat, using the toilet paper to wipe her mouth and nose.

I shrugged, the girl had a point. She got up from the floor and wiped herself off. Then she looked at me, curiously.

"What is all that down your dress...YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS?" She shrieked in shock.

"Wow, how long has it been? Half an hour and you notice only now. Nothing gets past you does it Rose?"

"I've had other things on my mind...I never _ever _thought I'd see you in a dress!" Her face was the definition of gob-smacked right now.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you cry. We're even" I grumbled.

"Oh, don't be so shitting defensive. Is that coffee?" She gestured towards the stain.

"Yes" I answered curtly, which just ignited her curiosity.

"And how did that happen?" She asked as though she was talking to a child who was being stubborn about admitting breaking a lamp or something.

"I was too busy imagining dirty, perverted, lecherous things about Jacob Black to pay attention to what I was doing" I muttered. Stupid, sexy, Hollywood Heartthrob.

She blinked at me for a second, and then burst out laughing. She tried to say things, but the words wouldn't come out through her laughter. Damn, mood swings much?

After her laud guffaws settled into random giggles, she cleared her throat and said. "I didn't think you were the type of girl to watch romances and get big crushes on the actor!" She giggled again.

"Shut it Blondie. I'd never even heard of the dude. But apparently every girl in the Olympic peninsula has because as soon as he walked in the freaking room they started shrieking and I end up shoved to the floor!" I lifted my bangs to show her the stitches. She winced and poked it.

"Ouch! Why would you even do that? Never mind. If that wasn't enough, he has to help me up just so he can ask for the last coffee, which I had just bought by the way. Then he calls me stupid and stuff, so I go to punch him, but Edward grabbed me out of the way!" I fumed, caught up once more, in my previous irritation!

I didn't give Rosalie a chance to respond. "And, you came here early didn't you? So, you must like him _way _more than me because I can't stand the dick"

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me sceptically.

"Yes, I am finished" I sighed.

"Good. I only came because Em loves his movies...he claims it's because of his admiration to keeping his body in great shape, but he loves the romantic stuff... Now give me a hug" She pulled me quickly into a tight hug. WTF?

"Uh...Rose. As a rule, I only hug when my friends need it, and as a goodbye." I stood there awkwardly with her arms encasing me.

She hugged me tighter for another minute then let me go. "I'll speak to ya later, Ness. I need to get too class. Remember, I'll tell you _tomorrow. _Not another word of it till then...and if you have a shirt, I have a pair of old black denim shorts in my locker somewhere if you need them...You still know my combo right?" She checked.

"Of course I do. And thanks Rose; you're a life-saver" Not that I'd have stayed at school in a coffee stained dress all day, I'd have hot-wired Bella's truck to get home and change, but I valued being alive...especially after last time. You drive into a tree one time and you're automatically a bad person.

"Something like that, yeah" She murmured so quietly I wasn't so sure I was meant to hear it. Before I called her up on it, she changed the subject and said. "Well, I'm of Ness. I'll see ya later" She waved and kissed my cheek.

"Bye" I replied, confused...I was getting confused a lot today.

"Yes" I muttered happily when the locker door opened, having trying to open it the last five minutes as it seemed to be welded shut. I poked around looking for the shorts. _Ah ha! _I mentally proclaimed when I spotted them. I pulled of my converse, then lifted my dress up (part of me warned me I should probably go back to the girls Bathroom to get changed, but the hallway suited me just fine) and then proceeded in putting on the denim shorts.

I still had the dirty dress on though, so I pulled my jacket of and let it fall to the floor, and stepped a few feet down the hall where my locker was. After putting in the combo, and slipping off the dress, I was just stood there in my bra and denim shorts, so I poked around in my jam-packed locker until I found something that had been in there for who knows how long. I took a whiff. It didn't smell _too _bad, and the crease's almost looked natural.

"Ah, screw it"

I shoved my head and arms through all the right holes, then flipped my hair out.

"_You _like Avenged?" A newly familiar, astounded voice asked.

I'd be surprised if I _didn't _reach ten feet in the air, with the height at which I jumped.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BLACK? WERE YOU JUST WATCHING ME?" I screamed at such a high pitch, even I cringed against it.

He looked a little sheepish...The Pig!

Before I could scream some more at him, he stepped in and said "For your information, I only just turned the corner, though I did see your stomach...Nice belly button ring by the way" He winked at me, he fucking winked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up in an unfamiliar way and my lips involuntarily turned up at the corners! _Oh hell, I'm acting like Bella! _I mentally hit myself in the forehead.

"Yes, it is" I crossed my arms. My belly button ring was damn fine.

"So, do you?" He asked eagerly, sliding closer to me against the lockers, he looked so sexy in that leather jacket. I held back another whimper.

He looked me in the eyes...It made my neck feel feverish in a weird way. I shook it off, it was probably the cigarettes.

"Yes. What is it to you?" Feeling a little weird that I was being all acidic and he wasn't being his earlier jerk-faced self.

"They are my favourite band ever!" He proclaimed happily.

"Mine too. I once followed them to 7 destinations when they were touring around here!" I tried not to get excited, a lot of people I knew liked Avenged, but his enthusiasm was catchy.

"Really? I always wanted to do that, I've just been too busy. But they've just announced another tour!"

"Shut up! Really? That is epic, dude!" Maybe he wasn't such a dick...maybe that was too far. Well, at least he had a great taste in music.

"Totally!" He exclaimed. "But...It won't be the same without the Rev" His voice became subdued. I would never admit to anyone just how much I cried when I found out he'd died. He was truly one of the best drummers to ever...drum.

"I agree" I sighed unhappily, remembering my emotional times. Wait...Did you just say totally? What guy says that?" I laughed, he shrugged and joined in.

He grinned at me, and I smiled timidly –for me- back. We both stood there awkwardly for a second.

"Well, I gotta run. But it was nice to talk and not almost get hit by you Nessie" He laughed.

"Yeah well, you brought it on yourself!" I smiled. It was true, he did.

"You're probably right." He cleared his throat slightly then hesitantly said "I am sorry about that, I was sort of an ass" He looked at his feet.

"No...Jacob. You were more off a...huge asshole" I said in the most sympathetic voice I could manage.

He looked up at me and laughed. "Yeah, well, I'll make it up to you."

"How so?" I asked, faking excitement.

"Maybe we should get together and have a coffee sometime" His eyes smouldered as he said this, a hint of what looked like smugness in his eyes.

My heart stopped beating for a second, and then began twice as fast. _He thinks he can be nice to me and I'll agree to a date with him! What a dick-face player. _

"Damn dude...I almost started to respect you! Thanks, but no thanks. I don't date players! Goodbye" And with that, I picked my heavy back-pack up along with my Converse, and walked away, leaving him standing bewildered behind me.

**So...What d'ya think? **

**I'm gonna try and update twice this week because I feel bad for leaving you hanging and what-not. **

**I know this wasn't a nice chapter to thank you for all your lovely reviews, but the next chapter most definitely will! **

**Please R&R. I love you guys.**

**Mrs Emacular**

**xXx**


	5. Authors Note

HEY HEY HEY YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!

Well, after some recent reviews and favourite author/story alerts (Which I have to say made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside) I am continuing work on MY COFFEE SHOP CELEBRITY! I hope you're glad about this. I certainly am

So, watch this space, because I should hopefully be updating in a couple of dates.

All I have to do is... 1) Remember the Plot. 2) Find the chapters I'd originally wrote, or re-write them if I can't. 3) Find the time to write and upload the new chapters... I'm guessing you're thinking "Damn, this is never gonna be updated", but it will be! I'll do it when I'm meant to be sleeping ;')

Thank you, all of you 3

Mrs Emacular xXx


End file.
